The Creation
by KuRoI HaNE
Summary: In a world where science ruled, humans were given unimaginable powers. Some could make you copy movements, some can make you see through objects, some make you inhumanly fast, but there is one experiment that is unknown to man.


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Pairings: Undecided.

Well, hope you like it.

-Kuroi Hane

--------------------

In a world where science ruled, humans were given unimaginable powers. Some could make you copy movements, some can make you see through objects, some make you inhumanly fast, but there is one experiment that is unknown to man.

The experiment fused the genes of animals and humans together, this process never succeeded. The subjects usually were deformed, some looked like as if a human body and an animal's body was smashed together into one. It was a truly gruesome scene to witness.

But unknown to many, there was one case that had succeeded and the subjects experiment number was 666.

He was named…Kyuubi.

--------------------

In the dark chambers of the experimentation building there is a room, where there is a large glass window, so you could peek into what was in the dark room.

Inside the walls and ground were all made out of cold gray concrete. And in the room was one metal chair with a young boy tied to it by chains. His thin wrists bled from the cuffs that bounded him.

His head was always down and he was always slumped in the cold metal chair. He was experiment number 666, the legendary Kyuubi, the only animal and human experiment that was a success.

The boy was scientifically created…fusing the genes of a fox and a human. He was never given the comfort of being in a mother's womb. When he had first opened his eyes he was in a big glass tube filled with green liquid.

Many people surrounded him and were cheering and shaking hands with each other.

A man with glasses and silver hair in a pony tail came over to the glass tube he was in. The doctor spoke, "We were worried you would never wake…you were in a coma since the time you were created six years ago."

"Your name is Kyuubi…experiment number six hundred sixty six"

---------------------------

"Kyuubi, time to wake up." The same doctor that the boy had seen the first time, Kabuto, stood at the other end of the glass window.

"Fuck off…" The blonde head of the boy in the chair lifted up side ways to stare directly into the doctors eyes.

Kabuto shivered as those normally blue eyes turned bloody red and stared at him. "Come on now, I have this offer from this wealthy man…he wants you to assassinate this group of people his clan is having disputes with."

The boy scoffed, "As usual, I am just a mere weapon to you humans."

The doctor pushed his glasses up and he smiled. "Come on now Kyuubi, you get to be free!"

"So much for freedom when I am tied down by you humans and being ordered to kill, never wanting to stain your hands with blood. Ha!"

Kabuto just walked out and left Kyuubi. The Kyuubi had no choice in the matter as the next day he was escorted to the man that had hired him.

---------------------

Kyuubi was lead to the Uchiha mansion where the man that had hired him waited.

"Ah so this is the infamous Kyuubi I presume?" Uchiha Fugaku smirked as the blonde boy was pulled into the room by chains.

Kyuubi growled as the cuffs dug into his flesh. One of the keepers hit the back of his knees and forced him to bow down to the hirer.

"How old is he? 10, 11?"

"Sir he is twelve years old." One of the keepers answered the wealthy mans question.

"He is pretty small isn't he? For his age I mean. Are you sure he is competent for this job? He looks rather weak to me."

"Pitiful human! You think I am weak?!" The blonde growled as his pupils turned into slits and his eyes turned crimson. The whisker marks on the cheeks thickened and his nails turned into claws.

"CALM DOWN!!" The same keeper that hit the back of his knees took out a syringe and injected the blonde boy with a blue liquid.

Kyuubi fell to the ground with a thud.

"I hope he will do well for the job." The Uchiha head grunted as he motioned for Kyuubi to be cleaned up and put into a room. After all Uchiha's did not like filthy beings to be let into the mansion.

The Kyuubi was given a collar that weakened him every time he tried to change his form to hurt the Uchiha's. He was only granted his powers when he was on a mission.

-------------------------

Kyuubi now cleaned up and looking more presentable was briefed on his mission. He was to slip into the manor of the Hyuuga's and kill the head of the clan, Hyuuga Hiashi.

The blonde growled as he listened to what he was forced to do. He did not favor killing but this is what he exists to do. This was the only reason people want him, they never will care for him, not one person in this world would look at him as an equal…as a human being.

----------------------

The blonde slowly crept around the shadows and searched the large manor for the Hyuuga he was supposed to kill. Switching from one shadow to another he slid behind the two guards with liquid fluidity.

He silently slit the two guard's jugular, their warm blood splattered against him as he quickly moved deeper into the manor.

Kyuubi now stood in front of the main house, he broke down the door and slashed and killed any maids or butlers that got in his way. The wooden hallway was bathed in blood as bodies lay every where…the bloodied trail led to a small room in the back.

In the room there is a small elegant wood table and tatami as the flooring. And in the room was his target sipping tea with one of his business partners. The target looked up…their eyes met.

"I'm sorry…" Kyuubi advanced on the man and in one clean slash of his claws he slit the man's throat.

The other man in the room was killed as well, Kyuubi slowly stood straight from his hunched pose. He looked up into the window giving a sad smile he left swiftly as he had came.

TBC…?

A/N: Hmm this has been sitting in my file for awhile, idk if you guys will like it but please review and tell me what you think…


End file.
